


Left Alone

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: The Snakes and Ladders Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spending six years almost always at each other's side, Seamus almost felt as if a part of him was missing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

_He didn't come back._

Of course Seamus knew that Dean would be unable to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, but the possibility of the bunk next to his being empty hadn't sunk in until he had made his way to the Gryffindor boys dorm after the welcoming feast. Spending six years almost always at each other's side, Seamus almost felt as if a part of him was missing.

_He's not here._

Harry's and Ron's beds were empty as well, and while the golden trio were his friends as well, it didn't sting quite the same way. Dean had been like the brother he'd never had growing up.

_I'm all alone._

Well, not quite alone; Neville was still here of course. Neville was always a good lad, could be fun to hang around. At least he wasn't stuck alone in the dorm.

_But it's not the same._

This year just won't be the same. With Snape acting headmaster, everyone knew things would change. And Seamus had heard rumors about the Carrow siblings, that they were among some of the more loyal and bloodthirsty of the Death Eaters. It would be up to he and Neville to keep an eye out for the younger members of Gryffindor house.

_If only Dean were here._


End file.
